


In Pieces

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Autopsies, Autopsy Room Appropriate Gore, Banter, Character Study, Gen, Humor, Mild Gore, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Woody only has half a body to work with, but he's not going to let it get him down!





	In Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burglebezzlement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/gifts).



“So we lost half of the body,” Woody said, as he cracked his knuckles and prepared to delve into what was left of their John Doe. “That’s no reason to avoid approaching the situation with a positive attitude!”

“I don’t think positivity has room in this disaster of epic proportions,” said Lassiter, checking his phone and hoping for some kind of lead.

“It couldn’t hurt,” Juliet shrugged. Woody was the best at what he did, even if his methods were unorthodox. 

And unorthodox was exactly what he was being at the moment. She couldn’t fault his neatness, put putting a rubber glove on his head truly strained all levels of credulity for her. 

“Whelp, someone’s lawn mower is going to be very, very angry at them for a few weeks,” he remarked. “These blade marks definitely belong to a Rotomotor. Maybe a model X-JC1?”

“That’s incredible,” Juliet said.

“And it’s also in the file for this case,” Carlton said.

“ Shh. How do you know that?” Juliet asked.

“I’ve been mowing lawns for spare change,” said Woody. “Especially down at the high school. Go Cougars!”

“I deeply care about this. Ever so much,” said Lassiter, but he took the make and model number down anyway. 

“Also it looks like our Doe made the wrong person very, very angry,” he said. “Because he was run over, twice. Maybe they had a gardener with a grudge? I know dragonsnaps make ME mad…”

“We’ll check into it,” she said. “Anything else you can tell us without toxicology weighing in?”

“Only that he has a great ass. I’d love to know where he’s been working out!”

“Hmm…lawn mower…healthy, muscular, twenty year old man. Let’s pull his records and see if we can find a connection,” Juliet said.

“Come on, O’Hara! If there’s a connection between this man’s…buttocks and what happened to him, then I’ll eat my hat,” Lassiter said.

“Don’t worry about finding one,” Woody said, making something off of the chart. “I have a bowler with salsa still stuck to the brim from last week’s Halloween party.”

Carlton made a hasty retreat from the room, Juliet at his heels, shaking his head in bemusement.


End file.
